Getting A Life Back
by PhALLoPhoBiA
Summary: Sequel to Promises Don't Mean A Thing, T/R Kinda. Starts off Where the other Story ends.


Title: Getting A Life Back

Author: Angel_Baby

Rating: 

Summary: Rory tries to get her life back together after her divorce. Written in past tense and the first person. Sequel to "Promises Don't Mean A Thing".  Continues a couple of months after all their trials.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

After my divorce and Dean was in jail I got into a deep depression. For weeks, I would just stay in my room and cry. I slept my days away. Everyone called of came by to cheer me up but I wouldn't talk. For weeks, I was like that but I slowly got out. 

Then one day I went for a walk. It was a hard thing to do especially since I hadn't been out of the house for over a month. At first when I started walking down the street, I had an impulse to turn around and run straight back to my home but I kept with it. I walked to Tristan's house and let myself in to find him asleep in his living room with a bottle of vodka in his hand. I could tell it wasn't the first time this week he'd done this. I took the bottle from his hand and started to clean up his house. by the time he had woken up, I was starting to make him something to eat and coffee. He walked into the kitchen and looked at me with questioning eyes. Typical Tristan, never saying what's on his mind. I just smiled then went on with what I was doing. When I was finished and he ate. I started talking to him. We mainly talked about me, and how I was feeling which was the same answer I had every time they ask; shitty. 

Every day I would get out more and more, I even went back to work. Every thing was starting to get back to normal I even started going out to clubs with people I knew from Chilton. I was becoming more out going every day. Even though that wasn't a good thing because instead of dealing with my pain I hid behind drinking myself into a stupor.    

I was digging myself deeper and deeper in to a hole that was almost impossible to dig my self out of. You see at First I didn't want to admit to myself I was over doing the fun thing, and I kept on living my life the way it was. All I saw was me having fun living the life I should have had, but I married to early in life so I wasn't going to do it again.  

At the clubs I went to people only knew me as the Ice Cold Bitch never the Battered Housewife. It was fun to be someone else for a while, that was until I was attacked. This guy at one of the clubs I went to was always following me around. I never thought anything about it so I wasn't worried. Then one night, on my way to Tristan's to crash at his house I noticed a car followed me all the way to his house. It made me panic because for a fleeting second I thought Dean got out of Prison early. I walked up to Tristan's door that's when Robert jumped out of his car. I saw him leave before me so I figured he went home. I asked him " What the hell are you doing here?" He answered "I followed you I always make sure your okay."  " Robert please don't ever follow me again, I don't need any one to watch over me." "You ungrateful little bitch you should be proud to have me watch over you." After he said that Tristan walked outside to see who called me an ungrateful bitch. He saw some guy push me on the ground and get on top of me. He ran to get me. He pushed the guy off me and helps me up. Tristan told me to go inside and stay there until he came inside. I looked out the window still shaken up. I saw Tristan yell at the Robert then Robert swing at him. Tristan caught his hand before it hit him and twisted it back. Robert yelped out in pain and Tristan pushed back to him back to his car, and then pushed him in. he walked back into the house to see if I was okay. I was sitting on his couch with my hair hiding my face when I felt his hand gently touch my shoulder. The tears silently dripped off my chin dropped to the floor with a very soft thud. I asked him " Tristan what's wrong with me? Am I so weak that guys always want to hit on me?" Tristan told me no and said " Abusive guys are just insecure creatures who can only make themselves feel secure is by making someone else feel insecure." I looked at him tears still making tracks on my skin. Tristan walked me to my room then kissed me on the forehead and told me goodnight The next morning I got up got dressed and went back to work. It was time for me to let go of what I couldn't handle.           

22 months later

I was finally dealing with my feelings. I was also going to therapy and everything. I started opening up to my father more and talking to my stepbrothers and sisters. I was fine with every thing with my life until I found out Dean was coming out of Prison in two months.

When I heard that I went into shock and passed out. They had to rush me to the hospital. The doctors told me I had a panic attack. He asked me if I had gone through any traumatizing situations. I told him that my ex-husband was getting out of prison in two months, and that he abused me. He told me to take it slow for the next few days until I got used to the fact.    

2 Months Later

Dean got out of jail early for behaving. I wouldn't leave my house afraid he would come after me for putting him jail. For each week people I knew stayed with me. then finally I stayed with Tristan for a long time. I would only go home to get something I needed. Then one day during lunch I had to go home to get something. I unlocked my front door and walked in. I probably took three steps before I was hit in the back of the head. I was knocked out temporarily then regained conscience. I was being beaten severely by Dean. I saw his face had scars all in it. After he was done he raped me a couple of times then stabbed me in my stomach. Tristan found me passed out half naked and bleeding. He rushed me to the hospital. The doctor started to give me blood because I lost so much blood and was on the brink of death. When I woke up a week later Tristan was by my side tears slowly falling down his cheeks I was so bruised and battered that it hurt so much just say his name. He looked up at with the saddest pained eyes. He asked me did I remember what happened, and I told that I remembered a little bit. Even though I remembered a little it was enough to put him back behind bars.

The days of all but one of the trials I wasn't there because I was at all my different doctors seeing if I was okay and if I could still have children. But Tristan was at the trials testifying for me about the injuries. Then the day I had to stand trial I wouldn't look any one in the eyes because if I did I would go into tears. I testified and he was back in jail but farther from the people I care about the most and me. After that it was harder to come out of my shell. Kind of like a person who came out of rehab and relapsed.   

Now

I aborted my child that was a cause of rape and started to date again. Although I had a permanent bruise on my stomach from his fist and the stab wound. After dating around, Tristan and I found each other again. We dated for two years before he proposed to me we were engaged for a year after, before we finally got married. We now have twin girls and a boy, Lori, and Laurie have my hair color while Chris has his dad's hair color. They don't go to a preparatory school because we didn't want them to. We decided to let them choose on their own. They don't know about my pass and I'm not going to tell them anything unless they really want to know. With all my past experiences I learned not to dwell too much because what happened in the past can never change, and you have to learn to get your life back later.  

My mother and Luke have two girls, Lyssie and Lizabeth, they're twins in the 10th grade. 

Dean was killed in jail by other inmate when they found out what he was in for and how many times he had been to jail for that crime. I never spoke to his parents because the felt like I caused him to hit me. I did talk to his sister because I was the only one she could talk to and knew her business wouldn't be around the town in a matter of hours. So in the end my life turned out of okay, but I can't say Its going to turn out the same for you unless you get out of the relation ship with the person whom is abusing you

                                        Fin

A\N: Please Review, appraisal and constructive criticism welcomed, Destructive criticism gets you cursed out.

                                                                                 Angel_Baby


End file.
